Let's forgive and forget
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis and Paige McCullers are both 22 years old now and friends, despite once having been enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Let's forgive and forget**

 **Alison DiLaurentis and Paige McCullers are both 22 years old now and friends, despite once having been enemies.**

Back in the old days, Alison used to bully Paige and call her Pigskin.

That's when they were only 14.

Later on when Paige and Emily became a permanent couple, Alison started to be nice and friendly towards Paige and now Alison has decided to officially ask for Paige's true forgiveness.

On this day the two ladies are at the Grille, since Alison decided to take Paige to dinner to show her that their past is now just a past, no more.

"I wanna ask for your forgiveness. At one point, you and I used to hate each other so much, but that's been over now for a rather long time and I hope you can forgive me for being such an evil fuckin' bitch to you back in the days." says Alison.

"Not a problem, Ali. You've more than made up for all that crap from our early teenage years. In my heart and soul I forgave you nearly 4 years ago, but simply never told you. I'm not mad at you." says Paige.

"You're a good woman, Paige. I'm pleased to hear that you no longer feel any hate for me. Emily is lucky to have such a sweet girlfriend as you. Thank you for your honest forgiveness. It means a lot." says Alison.

"Me and you are buddies now. I trust you very much." says Paige.

"Shall we forget the darkness that were between us and move on?" says Alison.

"Yes." says Paige with a cute smile.

Paige and Alison shake hands.

"Cool. To, a friendship and a bright future." says Alison as she raise her glass of wine.

"Oh, yeah!" says Paige as she raise her beer glass.

They click their glasses gently together.

"Doesn't it feel good to finally put all the crap behind us once and for all, Paige?" says Alison.

"Yeah, absolutely." says Paige.

"Em will most likely be glad to, when we tell her." says Alison.

"I think so." says Paige.

"So do I, my friend." says Alison.

"Tell me, how's your love life going?" says Paige.

"Ain't too damn crappy. I've met this guy Steve and he's soon a licensed doctor and he's strong and equipped, if you know what I mean. He's awesome." say Alison.

"That's nice." says Paige. "Is he the One for you?"

"Maybe. He could be, since he is a doctor with a big thing in his pants, so to speak." says Alison. "I'll give it some time, but this far, he and I get along very well."

"Cool." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Alison. "What about you?"

"Em and I are very much in love. She's so sweet and wonderful." says Paige.

"I'm glad for you ladies. Emily is awesome and she deserve love and joy." says Alison.

"If and when we feel ready for it, Em and I will get married." says Paige.

"Awww! So adorable." says Alison with a soft sweet tone.

"Thanks, Ali. You're so nice." says Paige.

"I do my best to be a nice lady." says Alison.

"And it works." says Paige with a cute smile.

"Cool that you think so." says Alison.

4 hours later.

"Em, earlier today, Ali asked me forgive her for being such a bitch to me when we were kids." says Paige.

"That's wonderful. I knew Ali wasn't all evil and that she's a sweetie now." says Emily.

"You're right, Em. Alison truly is nice now." says Paige.

"She's always been nice, at least to me." says Emily.

"Yeah 'cause she had a crush on you." says Paige.

"Not only because of that, babe." says Emily.

"What else?" says Paige.

"Because she's always been sweet. The reason she didn't show that side to you back in the days is 'casue she was actually afraid of you, yes, quite a surprise eh?" says Emily.

"Ali...? Afraid of me?" says Paige.

"Yes. She acted totally sexual and badass so nobody would know." says Emily.

"How do you know that she wasn't badass for real...?" says Paige.

"Ali has told me herself. She was scared shitless of you." says Emily.

"Oh, me never knew." says Paige.

"Remember that day when Ali told you that she own you?" says Emily.

"Unfortunately that memory is fuckin' burned into my brain." says Paige.

"After she told you that she own you and spun around to leave, Ali was scared totally absolutely shitless that you'd run after her and break her entire neck off with your bare hands." says Emily.

"I would have never done that back then, despite how rude she was to me." says Paige.

"I know." says Emily as she gives Paige a sexy kiss.

"Okay...Ali was scared shitless, but so was I that day. I almost pooped in my panties, babe." says Paige.

"Thanks God you didn't, Paige. If you'd done that, Ali might have killed you even though she was only half evil." says Emily.

"So true." says Paige.

"Yeah, let's go upstairs and get cozy with some ice cream, a pair pf blankets and a sweet chick flick." says Emily.

"Sounds very cute!" says Paige, all childish.

2 weeks later.

"Paige, this is for you." says Alison as she gives Paige a gift box. "Em and I had it made."

"Awww! Thanks." says Paige as she open it. Inside is a plaque made of nice purplewood. Engraved on it is the words "Paige McCullers, you are sweet. Luck from Em and Ali. Carpe Diem."

"You like?" says Alison.

"Of course. It is very cute. Thanks so much." says a happy Paige.

"No problem, girl." says Alison.

"That is cool." says Paige with an adorable smile.

"Okay." says Alison.

"Yeah."" says Paige.

"Babe!" says a happy Emily as she enter the room, gently wrap her strong right arm around Paige's waist and gives her a kiss.

"Hi, Em!" says Paige with a very cute smile.

"Awww! You ladies are so sweet together." says Alison.

"Ali, hi...didn't see you here." says Emily.

"Not a problem, me ain't no diva anymore. I'm way over that crap now." says Alison with a friendly smile.

"I know that." says Emily as she giggle a bit.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Em, you and Paige are very cute together. I know that you are gonna be a couple forever." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali. Nice that we have your support." says Emily.

"You ladies will alway have my support. I could never be against such sexy sweet love as what you have." says Alison.

"Awesome." says a happy Emily.

"Yeah." says Paige, being happy too.

"Can I buy you lunch?" says Alison.

"Sure, sounds sweet." says both Emily and Paige.

"What do you want?" says Alison.

"Pizza, of course." says Emily.

"Sushie for me." says Paige.

"Alright, the one place in town that has both of those in high quality for ladies like us is the Grille." says Alison.

"The Grille and the Brew, we spend a lot of time in both places." says Emily.

"Nothing wrong about that." says Paige.

"I didn't think it was wrong." says Emily.

25 minutes later at the Grille.

Emily eat a spicy pizza, Paige eat sushi and Alison eat pasta and chicken.

"Ali, is it true that you're dating a doctor?" says Emily.

"Yeah, it's true. Kinda. He's a few months away from being a true doctor. He will graduate from the medical academy in July." says Alison.

"What's his name?" says Emily.

"Steve. And he's very equipped, in the best way possible." says Alison. "The man has a good tool in his pants to use for giving me pleasure and joy. I honestly think I'm in love with this guy."

"Wow! Ali being in love? Never heard that before. You tend to hook up and never have feelings for any man." says Em.

"True, but this time it's real. Steve is wonderful He care about me and he has the stamina to keep up with my sexuality and that's something no other guy's been able to do and that's why he's special to my heart." says Alison.

"Too much information..." says Paige.

"No it's not, girl." says Alison with a tiny sweet laugh.

"Ali has no limits." says Emily.

"Actually I do, but my red line is high in the sky. I'm the type of woman who'll try most stuff, at least once." says Alison. "Few things make me feel weak."

"Awww! You're so hardcore." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Thanks so much, Em!" says a happy Alison.

"You're welcome, Alison!" says Emily.

"Girls, you two really are buddies!" says Paige with a childish smile.

"We are." says Alison and Emily.

"So sweet." says Paige.

"How often do you ladies do it?" says Alison.

"That's private." says Emily.

"Paige?" says Alison.

"Uh, like Em said, it's private." says Paige.

"Alright then. I respect that." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"Em, do you and Paige know everything about each other?" says Alison.

"Yeah, we do. Paige know all my secrets and I know all of hers as well." says Emily. "My awesome babe and I are 100 % open and honest in our relationship."

"That's wonderful. I'm proud of both of you." says Alison.

"Cute!" says Emily with an adorable smile.

20 minutes later.

"Mmm, pizza! Holy shit, sooo dang yummy!" says Emily as she eat the last slice of her XL-size pizza.

"Wow! Paige, does Em always semi-swear when eating her pizza these days? She never did when we were teens." says Alison.

"Not always and usually not in a public place, like this." says Paige. "Em prefer to swear in bed when she reach her pleasure maximum."

"I understand and it's so awesome that she can eat so much pizza and still have the body of a goddess." says Alison.

"Not really much of a secret how I manage to do that. I work out on a regular basis, avoid huge amounts of candy and I have great metabolism." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Hanna probably wish she had your metabolism. She has to keep a fairly strict diet to look beautiful and sexy and not revert back to Hefty Hanna again." says Alison.

"Han's actually gotten a much better metabolism the past 2 years or so. Last week she told me that she no longer need to follow her stric diet. She can enjoy the occasional cookie now without getting chubby at all." says Emily.

"Awww! That's amazing!" says Alison in joy.

"It truly is." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"To me it's hard to believe that Hanna used to be chubby, even though I know it's true." says Paige.

"Hanna's made a good job of becoming beautiful." says Emily. "It was far from easy for her."

"And unfortunately it was part my fault that it was so hard for Hanna to become sexy and awesome. I was a bitch to her back then." says Alison.

"Ali, no worry. Hanna did forgive you." says Emily.

"Em's right. Ali, we know you're sweet now. Bitchy you is a past now and so it will be." says Paige.

"Exactly. I hope the future will be bright for us and for Aria, Spencer and Mona too." says Alison.

"I agree. We all deserve cuteness in our life." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"Em, how did your love for pizza begin?" says Alison. "I forgot."

"I've been into pizza since I was a little 5 year old girl and my dad bought pizza for me after I'd been a very good kid, helping mom to clean the living room." says Emily. "That's how I became a pizza-geek."

"So sweet." says Alison. "I like how you have such a love for pizza."

"Pizza, swimming and sex are my three main passions." says Emily.

"It's true." says Paige.

"Ever tried to make a combo of all those things?" says Alison.

"No exactly. I once ate pizza while Paige used her mouth to pleasure me, but we've never combined sex and pizza with swimming and I don't know how to do that." says Emily.

"You can have sex in the water while feeding each other pizza." says Alison.

2 weeks later.

"Alison, do you think Em would like if I dressed up in a sexy leather outfit for her?" says Paige.

"Sure. Em may seem like a childish woman, but she's kinda sexual too. I think she'd enjoy it." says Alison.

"Okay. Thanks." says Paige.

"No problem." says Alison.

"You're a good friend." says Paige.

"I'm glad you think so." says Alison.

"It's true, Ali. You are cool." says Paige.

"So are you, Paige." says Alison.

"That's sweet of you, Ali. Nice that you think I'm a cool person." says Paige.

"You really are cool, otherwise Emily would never be in love with you." says Alison.

"Awww!" says a happy Paige.

The next day.

"Ali told me that I'm cool." says Paige.

"You are cool, babe." says Emily.

"You're cool too, babe." says Paige.

"Thanks!" says a happy Emily as she gives Paige a romantic kiss.

"Sweet like candy!" says Paige in joy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sweet. Give me a show." says Alison as she enter the room.

"Hi, Ali. We'll not make love in front of you." says Emily.

"Okay. I kinda knew you'd not do it while I was watching." says Alison.

"Why would you even wanna watch me and Em? I thought you are straight." says Paige.

"I'm not straight. I'm bisexual, always been." says Alison.

"That's cool." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Ali, when do we all get to meet this guy you're dating?" says Emily.

"Next week." says Alison. "Paige, you're lucky. You have an awesome girlfriend. Em is absolutely awesome with her tan skin, long dark hair, sexy legs and nice seductive butt. Hold on to her."

"Wow! High praise...thanks, Ali. Cool that you think I'm amazing." says Emily.

"You know how wonderful and cute ya are, Em." says Alison.

"Em sure has a nice butt." says Paige as she place a hand gently on Emily's ass.

"Turned on, eh?" says Emily.

"Sort of, yeah." says Paige.

"I'll give ya ladies some privacy. See you both later." says Alison as she leave the room.

"Sure." says Emily.

The next week.

"Ladies, meet my boyfriend Steve Jeremiah Rollins II." says Alison.

"Hello, ladies. You must be Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Mona, Emily and Paige. Ali has told me a lot about all of you." says Steve.

"I'm Aria Jennifer Montgomery. Nice to meet ya." says Aria.

"My name's Spencer Jill Hastings. Pleased to meet you, Mr Rollins." says Spencer.

"My name is Emily Rose Fields." says Emily.

"I'm Paige Nina McCullers and I'm Emily's girlfriend." says Paige.

"My name's Mona Evelyn Vanderwaal." says Mona.

"I'm Hanna Clarissa Marin, known as Han to my buddies." says Hanna.

"Nice metting you, ladies." says Steve.

"So you're goin' to be a doctor?" says Aria.

"Yes, a neurosurgeon, to be specific." says Steve.

"You will not work at Radley, will you?" says Hanna.

"Oh, no! Radley is a shady place. I'd never get a job there." says Steve.

"That's good. We all have neagtive feelings against Radley." says Emily.

"I understand." says Steve.

"I was stuck there for about seven months once. It was fucking crap." says Mona.

"Don't forget that I've been locked up in that damn Hell hole as well." says Spencer.

"Of course. I do remember." says Mona.

"Thanks." says Spencer.

"Awww! My friends, aren't they absolutely wonderful and cute?" says Alison.

"Babe, they do really seem very nice." says Steve.

"Let's get coffee." says Spencer.

"And cake." says Hanna.

"Han, not to be rude, but can you eat cake? I thought you were on strict diet..." says Mona.

"I was on diet, not anymore and yes, me can eat cake in certain amounts." says Hanna. "Doctor Jeffries told me that I can have 2.5 slices of cake once a month."

"Doctor Aaron Jeffries? I know him. He's one of my teachers." says Steve.

"Yeah, him. Cool that you know him. Say hi from me. The name's Hanna Marin." says Hanna.

"Alright. I'll say hi from you next time I see him, Miss Marin." says Steve.

"Hanna, not Miss Marin. I'm not a formal chick." says Hanna with a smile.

"Well, I'm a rather formal man, but if it makes you uncomfortable to b called Miss Marin, I will refer to you as Hanna instead." says Steve.

"Thanks." says Hanna. "I'd prefer Hanna."

"Okay...then Hanna it is." says Steve.

"Steve, do you really love Ali...?" says Aria.

"I enjoy her a lot and I think I'm truly starting to fall in love with her." says Steve.

"And I like you very much too." says Alison.

"Thanks, babe." says Steve.

"Mmmm!" moans Alison in a sexy tone.

"Ali, no sexy moans in my livivng room, other than from me." says Spencer in a hard serious tone.

"Sorry." says Alison.

"I forgive you." says Spencer with a cute smile.

"Thanks, Spence." says Alison.

"You're lucky. Alison's a wonderful woman." says Aria.

"She truly is." says Steve.

"Of course I am awesome." says Alison. "I'm the one and only Ali D."

"You sure are one of a kind." says Steve.

"Thanks." says Alison.

"Ali, have you and Steve don it yet...?" says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Nice!" says Hanna. "I wish you guys let me watch."

"Sorry, Hanna. You can't watch." says Alison.

"Okay." says Hanna. "Too bad. I love to watch when people get cozy."

"Hanna, be a lady." says Aria.

"You don't enjoy sex?" says Hanna.

"I do, but I don't talk about it." says Aria.

"I bet you're a total true Tera P in private." says Hanna.

"Not gonna answer to that, Hanna Marin my friend." says Aria in a mature tone.

"Alright, Aia...so cutie cute you ae!" says Hanna in weird, but also adorable baby talk.

"Right." says Aria in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry. Just felt like being like a kid for a moment." says Hanna.

"It was so cute." says Emily.

"Wow! Thanks, Em." says Hanna.

"No problem. You're my buddy." says Emily with a sweet smile.

"Yes, I am." says a happy Hanna.

"Aren't I your best friend...?" says Aria.

"You are, but Emily's my buddy too. I'm BFF with you both." says Hanna.

"Awww! Thank ya, Han." says Aria with a sweet smile.

"Aria, you're awesome!" says Hanna with a bright adorable smile.

"I'm glad you think so about me." says Aria.

"Hanna's right, Aria. You are awesome." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali. You're amazing as well." says Aria.

"Yes, of course. I'm a sexy blonde babe." says Alison.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
